


Rachel and Maya: Problems With Pills

by thepfeffernusse



Series: Rachel & Maya [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Applied Phlebotinum, Breast Expansion, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Weirdness, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: Rachel has an irritating revelation one morning and Rachel resolves to make her girlfriend feel better. She remembers a sample from an employee at a biotech company that claimed it would increase the size of a woman's breasts and flavor her milk. Upon recovery of the pill in question, Rachel takes it and strange things begin to happen that were not as prescribed.
Series: Rachel & Maya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Rachel and Maya: Problems With Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Another Rachel and Maya prompt from the same anonymous person as the first. I played with a few things here and there, but it's mostly what was requested. I think it came out pretty well for the most part. I had to rewrite a few parts here and there, which is why it took longer than I had expected originally.
> 
> Rachel & Maya will return! I have more in the works for them already.

It was 9 a.m. on a Saturday and Maya was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She had just never gotten used to drinking coffee. Rachel had tried and tried to ease her into the world of coffee and to help her understand the bitter, complex flavors offered by the beverage, but to Maya it just tasted like burnt, brown water. She did like a good cup of tea in the mornings, though, and today’s chai blend was particularly hitting the spot as she flipped through tech stories and game news on her tablet, looking for something to base her latest video on.

Since nearly all of Maya’s work was done entirely out of their apartment–aside from when she traveled to conventions–she could make her own hours and was always sure to let her hardworking girlfriend sleep in on weekends. She had always been a bit of an early bird, though, so she made it a habit to look into the news and check her many social media accounts while Rachel was still asleep; that way she could maximize their time together for…other things.

Maya’s long, dark hair, usually worn loose down to her hips, was pulled up into an untidy bun as she read and scrolled along her feed. She stopped cold when she saw an article from a popular gaming site one of her fans had shared with her. A rival streamer seemed to be calling her out.

_Youranium_. She thought venomously. _At it again are you, fuckboi?_

When she had first come onto the cosplay scene, a world-famous streamer, Youranium, had taken notice and tried to hook up with her at their first convention together. She had let him down gently, but you would have thought she had slapped him with the way he behaved afterward. Ever since, he had been on the warpath, doing all he could to ruin her reputation and turn as many people against her as he could. Mysteriously, no one ever seemed to remember that he had been the one who acted inappropriately and he had hundreds of thousands of rabid supporters who hated her guys on his behalf. It was all so childish and stupid. Feeling the adrenaline course through her body as she read the article, she tried not to let it upset her too much, but her anger boiled within her as she read on.

_“MayaBelle is a f****** joke,” Youranium told TechMouz reporters during an exclusive interview on Friday. “She’s just another brainless booby-streamer who acts like she cares about gaming so she can capitalize on stupid fanboy culture.” Youranium–a.k.a. Kyle Jeong–a well-known early adopter of the Kollapse streaming service, on which MayaBelle–a.k.a. Maya Lang–is a rising star, is well known for being outspoken against those streamers who he views as ‘invading his turf.’_

_“She just sits there with her overgrown cow t*** hanging out for the whole world to ogle,” Jeong continued. “And then, when she's not streaming, she tries to act all wholesome and sweet. Like she’s not just capitalizing off of a bunch of horny neckbeard weebs and teenage virgins. More power to you if you want to sell yourself like some dime-store hooker, sweetheart, but get that s*** off my site…”_

Maya stopped reading the article at that point and instead decided, perhaps foolishly, to go to the comments and get a feel for the voice of the people.

_MayaBelle is smoking hot, but…yeah, total bitch.  
~ @jrol_

__

LANG?! I always thought she was a little squinty!  
~ @bowlcutboi

__

Quit being mean everybody. By the way, did you all forget YOURANIUM REGULARLY HARASSES WOMEN!?!?!?!?  
~ @helgahufflepumps

__

_Fuggoff, @helgahufflepumps, ur ididot  
~ @jacooooooob_

Maya slammed the cover of her tablet shut in a fit of temper and saw that Rachel was just entering the kitchen. The short blonde girl was rubbing her eyes and yawning adorably as she made her way blindly through the well-known geography of their humble apartment. She wasn't wearing much, just a thin white tank top, through which little of her small, perky boobs were left to the imagination, and a thong. Her huge hips swayed and her round butt jiggled pleasingly as she plodded across the small dining area into the kitchen.

“S’wrong?” She slurred as she blearily looked at Maya through half-lidded eyes and yawned. “Sum'nhappen?”

Maya looked down at her tablet again and flipped the cover off. She saw the smug face of the man slandering her smiling up from the screen and couldn’t believe he was at it again.

“It’s just–just–”

She tried to find the words to explain her frustration properly, but there was nothing strong enough. Finally, she let out an exasperated sound of disgust as she handed over her tablet.

“Ugh! Just read that!”

Rachel took the device from her girlfriend. Maya was taller than the average woman and–Rachel was shorter–so her head was practically level with Maya’s even when she was sitting down. As she looked into Maya's eyes, she could see true rage boiling in their bright green depths. She read through the article very quickly. Even half-awake, Rachel was able to read through even highly complex legal documents with impressive speed. It was part of what made her so good at her job as a credit analyst. Rachel began to wake up more and more as she read on, her own anger building.

“That smug son of a–” Rachel began, setting the tablet down and storming over to the kitchen sink to splash water on her face.

Maya had of course told Rachel all about the sordid affair from the year before they met. She knew all about how the creep had grabbed her breast and smiled at her like he was giving her some kind of compliment. Maya, ever the gracious one, had told him to back off but would have been all too happy to let Youranium leave without a fuss. However, he had instead made it into the biggest, most public ordeal possible and loudly accused her of being a slut and a tease–among other things–in front of everyone on the convention floor.

Rachel returned to Maya and the tablet, her face dripping with cold water, and her eyes wide open. She snatched up the tablet again, rereading the entire article as well as some of the comments.

"Squinty? Oh, this guy is such an asshole!"

“I know, right?” Maya said, getting back into a huff and mildly enjoying their shared rage. “It’s not even a Chinese name! My dad’s German! I’m only a quarter-Chinese!”

Rachel thought Maya was perhaps upset about the wrong thing, but continued on.

“God! These sexist, racist, pieces of–”

She then went off on a furious rant that wasn't at all like her. It was enough to snap Maya out of her own rage and she stood up and walked to her. She was almost a full foot taller than Rachel and as she reached out and hugged the cute blonde, her huge breasts pressing softly into the shorter girl's face, she leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmf." Rachel murmured, her voice almost entirely muffled by bountiful tit flesh. "Mm fn num. Gerroff."

Maya obliged, giggling as she did so.

"Thanks, baby," she said. " It was really sweet of you to get all mad for my sake. Let's just forget about those asshats and enjoy our weekend, hm?"

Rachel seemed to have a sudden thought just as Maya finished speaking. She snapped her fingers before turning to run back into the bedroom, her ass bouncing and jiggling as she went. Maya felt a warmth building in her nethers at the sight and followed her girlfriend.

"I wasn't really saying we should jump straight to sex, you know." Maya chuckled. "I mean, I'll do it, but I was thinking we could walk through the park or–"

She entered the bedroom and saw Rachel wildly digging through her dresser drawers. She was bent over and her huge, perfect ass was on full display.

"Um," Maya gulped, tempted to jump her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking…" Rachel responded without turning around, flinging one of Maya's custom bras, with cups like a toddler's car seat, across the room. "For this!"

Rachel held whatever it was up into the air in victory as she spun around to face Maya. It looked to Maya like a small plastic bag with a cardboard tag of some kind at the top, like the ones beads and charms from craft stores were usually found in.

"Remember that sample you got at the last convention? The one from that rep for the biotech company? The guy who gave it to you said that your little incident at PokéCon was what inspired them to develop it."

"Oh, yeah." Maya said, blushing and mildly embarrassed at the memory of PokéCon.

She crossed her arms over her breasts, tapping her lips with one finger vaguely and trying to remember more about the short, bald man who had given her a single pill in an official-looking sample package. The company had been one Maya was familiar with, they did genetic research involving plants and animals mostly. Generally, they mostly used their research to develop alternatives to meat or new, surgery-free cosmetic procedures and things of that nature. She thought she remembered him talking about somehow bridging the gap between the plant and animal kingdoms or something like that.

"What about it?"

"What if," Rachel began. "And let's just speak hypothetically here, what if your beautiful and charming girlfriend were to take this little pill and see what happens?"

Maya looked at Rachel, somewhat stunned that she was offering to do this.

"You're always getting mad at me for stuff like this!" Maya said, a little indignantly. "I thought you didn't like us trying things unless you know exactly what they'll do?"

"Well," Rachel said, moving in close to Maya and grabbing her by the hips.

She had to look up into Maya's face and the taller girl could see devious lust in her girlfriend's face as her chin rested just on the edge of her cavernous cleavage.

"Since you're going through a little bit of a...tough time."

Rachel suddenly took one hand off of Maya's hip and grabbed the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it up above one massive tit. She then yanked Maya's bra down until she could get her fingers to her nipple. Maya let out a short, clipped squeak of surprise.

"I thought I'd make an exception. Do you remember what he said it does?"

Maya shook her head.

"I remember the guy said something about bridging the gap between plants and animals."

Rachel nodded, swirling one finger around and around on Maya's areola. Maya could feel her nipples begin to stiffen at the stimulating touch of her girlfriend.

"He said it could stimulate lactation and cause breasts to grow temporarily, as well as flavoring the breast milk with a fruit flavor. This one is green with dark green stripes, so I imagine this one would be watermelon. So, you know, your _faaaaavoriiiiite_."

She said the last word in a breathy, drawn-out, sing-song voice. Watermelon candy was indeed Maya's favorite flavor and she considered how fun it could be to suckle Rachel’s teats, swollen with sweet, fruity milk. As she was lost in her reverie of lustful imagination, Rachel suddenly pinched Maya's nipple lightly, causing her knees to bend involuntarily. Rachel seized the opportunity and kissed her full on the lips, driving her tongue between them and making out with her for several seconds. As they kissed, Rachel slipped a hand up between Maya's boob and her sports bra, took hold of the fabric, and yanked it upwards, freeing the other huge breast from its nylon and spandex prison; no easy task considering Maya's size and Rachel's shorter-than-average stature, but it was a technique well-practiced. Maya reacted with surprise, going wide-eyed and jerking her head back, ending their kiss.

While Maya was distracted, Rachel ducked her head, quickly popped the pill into her mouth, and swallowed it.

_Well,_ she thought. _I guess we're doing this thing, like it or not._

Maya gasped as Rachel moved her head away suddenly, brushing her short hair against the sensitive and now bare flesh of her right breast. Her left hand sought out the nipple that Rachel had so cruelly left untouched and rubbed it slowly in time with Rachel on the other side. She had always had such deliciously sensitive nipples and Rachel knew just how to tease them. Rachel continued rubbing and pinching the other one for a time, but then she suddenly clamped her lips down on it and rolled her tongue around the areola mercilessly. Maya let out cries of delight and Rachel pushed her backward so she was sitting on the bed; a wise move as Maya tended to go weak at the knees during breastplay. She continued squealing and moaning with pleasure as Rachel spent the next few minutes swapping between both of her plump nipples; alternatively sucking, nibbling, licking, and pinching them at random intervals. Whichever breast wasn't being sucked had a petite pale hand squeezing and kneading it skillfully.

Some time later, after fully reducing Maya to a boneless puddle of tits, Rachel thought she felt something beginning to happen within her body. She checked the clock on her bedside table and estimated that it had been about fifteen minutes since she took the mysterious pill. Reasoning that was probably enough time for it to start working she didn't concern herself with it, but deep down she was very nervous about the choice she had made.

Maya lay there, flat on her back with her massive boobs flopped out to the sides. Even so, they maintained a pleasantly rounded shape rather than flattening out and migrating towards the armpits or the chin as much smaller breasts were prone to do. They still practically choked her in this position, but there was so much breast to work with that they could only go so far and to so many places. Just as she began to think she should get up and return the favor, Rachel really started to get down to business.

Maya shuddered and groaned as Rachel roughly shoved her head between her thighs and started to eat her out. Her tongue darting in and out of her mouth, flicking here, rubbing there. It was enough to set Maya off. With both hands, she grabbed one of her own overgrown boobs and pushed a nipple into her mouth, sucking and practically penetrating her own nipple with the tip of her tongue. After the PokéCon incident she thought she just might be able to manage it when, much to her shock and surprise, she did in fact manage it. It hurt slightly at first, but felt incredibly good at the same time, the pain dissipating steadily once she was inside.

_That can't be right._ Maya thought as she tonguefucked her own nipple. _But I can't complain when it feels so good._

Between her own administrations above and Rachel's below, Maya came hard in a matter of minutes. Her whole body shook and spasmed as orgasmic pleasure and her legs instinctively pushed together, which trapped Rachel in a sort of headlock between her thighs. She never let up, continuing to aggressively and pleasurably lick Maya's pussy and tease her clit.

After a few minutes of multiple, intense, and rapid orgasms Maya laid down on her side and spooned a mildly exhausted and breathless Rachel. It was always an interesting position for the two since Maya's breasts were so large that, even when she pressed them up against her girlfriend's back as much as she possibly could, she remained too far away from Rachel to reach her effectively for a kiss on the neck or a sensual whisper into her ear. For her part, Rachel's butt was so big that Maya's long and lithe body curved around it in a sort of S-shaped configuration. Her enormous hip rose like a mountain from the mattress and Maya could never resist tracing the ludicrously curved line from her hip bone down to the valley of her cinched waist with her fingertips.

"So," Maya said after Rachel seemed to have caught her breath. "Feeling any different yet?"

"Mmmf," Rachel moaned. "My stomach feels a little funny."

Maya sat up and inched over to the blonde girl's side, her naked boobs jiggling and swinging wildly with each sudden movement. Once she arrived at her destination, she snaked her hand underneath Rachel's tank top and felt her soft and ever so slightly pudgy stomach.

"What does it feel like?" She asked.

Rachel sighed and rolled over, needing to shift the bulk of her hindquarters around Maya to avoid jettisoning her off of the bed with an accidental hip bump. She lay on her back and moved Maya's hand to the area just above her bellybutton.

"It feels like something is sort of burning inside." Rachel said screwing up her face in discomfort. "Not painful, but weird and uncomfortable.”

"I hope it didn't have any kind of expiration date. He gave it to me over a month ago…"

"I don't think the guy would have forgotten something important like that." Rachel said, waving a hand dismissively. "This thing fundamentally changes your whole biology for a while, so it's bound to feel weird."

"True enough."

Maya removed her hand from Rachel's belly and stood up from the bed.

"I need to go make a quick response vlog." She said, stretching, her tits thrusting out from her ribcage defiantly. "The sooner I can counter Youranium's bullshit, the better. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Oh, yeah," Rachel responded, putting on a brave face and sitting up slightly, supporting herself on her elbows. "I'm tough enough to handle it. I made the decision and took the pill. I'll let you know when I have something worth seeing going on here."

"You're always worth seeing, babe."

Rachel smirked and waved her out of the room before laying back down on her side. Maya went to the spare bedroom, which served as her office, and set up her equipment to begin recording.

"So," she said, putting on her MayaBelle persona and smiling brightly into the camera. "It's come to my attention that some people out there think this ' **booby-streamer** ' doesn't know anything about the industry…"

*** * ***

Maya sighed as she clicked the upload button and sent her work out to various sites for all of her fans and critics to see. She laced her fingers together and pushed her arms up above her head, locking her elbows and bending her neck from side to side to stretch out. The video she had just unleashed was something she had felt she needed to do for some time. If half of the world wanted to believe she was some brainless bimbo, that was fine with her, but she hoped she could prove them wrong. The video would begin her transition into a more serious reviewer and journalist rather than her fun-loving and perhaps overly bouncy persona of MayaBelle.

When she stood up and looked for her phone she realized that not only had she left it in the kitchen earlier, but the office clock showed that she had left Rachel alone for over three hours. Cursing herself for not paying more attention and checking in on her ailing girlfriend, she ran straight out of the office and towards the bedroom.

"Rachel!" She shouted as she burst through the door. "I'm sorry I meant to come back soon–"

She stopped cold at the sight before her.

Tits.

Rachel had tits. Not itty-bitty-titties as per usual, but **_tits_**. It seemed that the pill worked well, maybe too well. Rachel's breasts were still far smaller than her own, but they had to be nearing D-cup territory. Considering she had been a B-cup before–and that calling her a full B was perhaps a bit generous, in truth–the growth was astounding. Rachel was sitting up on the mattress, leaning back against the headboard, and groping herself with one hand while fingering her pussy with the other; eyes clamped shut and apparently completely lost in her pleasure. She hadn't seemed to have heard Maya's dramatic entrance nor her shouted apology. Looking closer, Maya saw that the fingers at her nipple were slightly red and sticky and she thought with a thrill of horror that Rachel was bleeding. However, as she rushed forward in a fit of concern she realized that it must have been the effects of the pill.

"Rachel?" Maya called out tentatively, reaching out to shake Rachel into awareness if necessary.

Rachel's eyes suddenly shot open and she locked her gaze onto Maya's face with a manic gleam in her eye.

"Where—were— **you**?"

Rachel left long and meaningful pauses between each word. She didn't sound angry so much as frustrated and in need. She never stopped vigorously rubbing her clit as she stared daggers at Maya and spoke again.

"Where's that fucking dildo?" She asked. "I couldn't find it anywhere."

Maya was surprised to hear Rachel asking about it. Maya was the one who always insisted on penetrating her, mostly because she enjoyed Rachel's cries of pleasure, particularly when she used the large, black monster she sometimes jokingly referred to as Black Philip.

"I keep it in the closet on the–"

_Oh._

The realization hit Maya like a truck.

" **On the top shelf**?" Rachel asked through gritted teeth. "Where poor little ol' me can't **fucking _reach_**?"

Maya knew that, while Rachel was obviously enraged, she wasn’t angry with her directly. She had always been the type to get very ragey when she wasn't sexually satisfied. The pill must have compounded her frustration as her breasts grew and filled with...

Rachel continued venting her frustration upon her girlfriend when Maya remembered the best part of the pill with a start. Rachel's tits weren't just bigger now, they were also full of sweet, milky, watermelon-flavored juices. Maya found herself drawn inexorably towards her lover's swollen teat, her mouth opening to envelope the engorged, sticky, and reddened nipple. As soon as she made contact with it, Maya could taste the watermelon on her tongue and feel a viscous, sweet, and gel-like fluid that seemed to be produced by Rachel's areola now. Rachel let out a gasp as she gave it an experimental suckle and her mouth was instantly full of a thick, milky liquid that tasted even more strongly of watermelons than the gooey fluid around Rachel's nipples. Gulping hard, Maya swallowed the mouthful of candy-like milk and found her mouth immediately filled once again. It seemed once this party got started it was hard to stop.

Maya performed her duties admirably, but could only swallow so much before she had to gasp for air, at which time Rachel's breast leaked a small stream of pinkish milk onto the bed.

"Don't stop!" Rachel practically begged. "There's something that's just about to come out! I need you to get it out of me, please!"

"What kind of something?" Maya asked, confused and slightly alarmed.

"I don't know, but everything inside of me is screaming that we need to get it out, just a little more!"

Rachel grabbed the strap of Maya's bra and pulled her head down towards her breasts. Taking the hint, Maya took the engorged, gooey nipple back into her mouth and gave a long, hard pull as she sucked it. Something surprisingly solid hit her tongue, followed by more and more, she swallowed several of them before she knew what was happening and pulled away from Rachel's breast with a start, spitting a small black seed out into her palm.

"Rachel?"

Maya's voice quavered slightly as she tried to draw her girlfriend out of her sexual reverie.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, sensing the fear in Maya's voice.

She sat up, her expanded breasts still unnaturally round and heavy with liquid weight, her skin pulled tight around them.

"These just came out of you."

Maya held up the seed and Rachel looked at it blankly for a moment.

"From my–?"

Rachel looked down at her breasts, focusing primarily on her nipples, still covered in thick, gooey, reddish liquid. She touched one experimentally and felt that the flesh there had taken on a sticky and jelly like texture. She pinched a nipple and stroked it, somewhat like she was milking a cow, and a small black seed popped out of it along with a small spray of pink milk.

"Oh, dear God." She said. "What the fuck did I do to myself?"

Maya shook herself out of her surprise and moved closer to Rachel.

"It's fine, I'm sure it's just some weird side-effect of the pill. Weird things like this always happen when I do this kind of stuff. I'm still alright."

"Maybe we should try to get in touch with the guy that gave it to you?"

Rachel sounded like she was holding herself together, but clearly bordering on full-blown panic. Maya soothed her and agreed to try to look him up.

"I'll grab my tablet and we can start to look for him. I can almost remember his last name, something Germanic, maybe Svendson?"

Rachel nodded silently, her face full of concern and worry.

"You're going to be fine, baby."

Maya reached an arm around the petite blonde and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"We're going to find him and get in touch as soon as we can."

So saying, Maya sprang up from the bed and rushed out of the room to retrieve her tablet from the kitchen. Rachel remained there on the bed, cradling her now massively swollen breasts and wondering how she ever could have thought this was a good idea.

Maya returned about a minute later with her tablet and an enormous plastic cup full of water for Rachel.

"You need to rehydrate with all the fluids you're producing there, trust me." She said.

Rachel took the cup and gulped down nearly half of it in one go. Now that Maya mentioned it, she was very thirsty.

"Now," Maya said as she sat down on the bed again. "Let's see if we can find our old friend."

*** * ***

An hour later, Maya had managed to dig up a few clues to the identity of the man who gave her the pill. He did, in fact, work for a biotech company, specifically one called Mendel & Genova, as a genetic specialist. She did some searching and found out that his name was Dr. Howard Salverson and he was as fluent in the ways of DNA as she and Rachel were in English; a true genius.

"Rachel," she said at last. " I found him and, holy shit, this guy is really famous in the scientific community."

"Good," Rachel said from her position behind Maya. "Then he won't want a scandal if we threaten to sue him over this. He'll have to help us. I can't go out looking like this."

"Sue him? I don't think we need to go nuclear just yet," Maya said, turning to face Rachel for the first time in the last half-hour or so. "Ho—ly **shit**!"

Rachel was now somewhere in the neighborhood of an E-cup, which was absolutely enormous for her. The skin over her boobs was taut and their shape was overly spherical, looking like freshly placed overfilled implants. However, that wasn't the reason Maya was so surprised. The sticky red patches around her nipples seemed to have become somewhat transparent. Maya could see through the skin on her girlfriend's boobs, but only slightly, just enough to make out the small black seeds, like the ones she had accidentally swallowed earlier, growing within the flesh there. She assumed they would break free as someone sucked the juice, or milk, or whatever Rachel’s breasts produced now, out of them.

“I know, I’m a freak. No need to make a big thing about it.” Rachel sounded upset, but she smiled, trying to put on a brave face for Maya's benefit. “How are we going to deal with this?”

“You aren’t a freak and I doubt this is anything lasting.” Maya said firmly. “I’ll send Dr. Salverson a message and ask him if he could give us more information about his pill, or if he could possibly come down here to have a look at you.”

“I really hope he knows what’s happening, this is way more than what was advertised.” Rachel pouted. “And these things are so heavy, how do you manage?”

Maya smirked and thrust her breasts out proudly.

“Years of practice!” She said, giggling. “See? You’re already feeling better, I can tell.”

Rachel nodded and sat up in bed, her boobs stiffly resisting any movement as they stuck straight out from her chest.

“You know what would make me feel even better?” She asked.

Maya nodded.

“If I sucked some of that juice out of you?”

“Got it in one, babe.”

Maya set her tablet on the nightstand and turned to face Rachel, putting herself into the best position to suckle at her swollen breasts once again.

“Just, promise me you’ll give me a chance to breathe every now and then.”

“I’ll do my best,” Rachel said, thrusting her tits into Maya’s face. “Now get in there and do your job.”

Maya rook the nipple into her mouth again and felt her mouth fill with the fruity flavors of watermelon once more, she swallowed everything, even the seeds that occasionally flowed into her mouth until Rachel was more comfortable.

*** * ***

Some time later, when Maya had taken in enough of Rachel’s milk to fill a camel, she lay on the bed, gasping and holding her slightly distended stomach. Rachel’s breast had noticeably shrunk down to a more reasonable size and shape now, she was likely a D-cup once again, though the sticky, semi-transparent red patches remained. Rachel got up from the bed and covered herself with an old t-shirt of Maya’s that had plenty of room in the chest to cover her and slipped on some old pajama bottoms. She’d spent most of the day in a fog of sexual arousal, but she wanted to get dressed enough to feel somewhat normal now.

“He responded!” Maya suddenly shouted.

Rachel turned to see Maya had grabbed her tablet and was lying flat on her back so as not to disturb her bloated stomach.

“The doctor?” Rachel asked excitedly. “What did he say?”

“He said that he’s sorry to hear that something went wrong, that he had tested it multiple times and never saw any side-effects quite like what I described in the finished product. He said he’d be willing to meet with us wherever we want tomorrow. Should I tell him to come here?”

“Well, I sure don’t want to got out like this, so yeah.” Rachel said.

“Alight, I’ll send him the address and we can just wait it out here this weekend.”

Maya tapped a few things on her tablet and set it back down on the nightstand.

“Ugh,” she said as she flopped back onto her back. “I’m so full.”

“You look like a fat happy baby after her lunch.” Rachel said, laughing.

“You did this to me, woman.” Maya said, hamming it up for her amusement. “I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the day.”

“Now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired too, must be all the fluids I’m producing lately.”

“Well come lay down again and we can just nap and cuddle for a while, we have nothing better to do.”

Rachel laid down next to Maya and they snuggled up as close as their bodies would allow, Maya’s breasts were always making it difficult to get close, but with her delicately overfull stomach Rachel didn’t want to jostle her too much. Now that Rachel had a pretty impressive rack of her own, she wasn't sure how to make it work, but they figured out a configuration that allowed them to get close enough to kiss and talk well enough. They idly talked about Maya’s new and potentially career-defining video she had just released and about Rachel’s frustrations with her job before they drifted off to sleep.

*** * ***

As Rachel awoke several hours later to find the sun had set, she rolled over and reached out to wrap an arm lazily around Maya’s waist and wake her. As she did, she felt a surprisingly large, round object where she had expected to come into contact with Maya’s firm stomach. She rolled out of bed and walked around it to look at her girlfriend, Maya remaining completely unconscious through it all. Rachel stared, open-mouthed, at what she saw there. Maya’s belly had swollen to the same size and shape as that of a woman who was several months pregnant. Rachel gulped and reached a hand out to shake her awake, wondering how she would take it. She was so proud of her body and she worked so hard to stay in such great shape. It was how she made half of her living, after all.

“Maya?” Rachel said tentatively. “Honey?”

Maya opened one eye and breathed deeply as she stretched her arms above her head.

“Yeah?” She asked halfway through a yawn. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t freak out,” Rachel began, holding her hands out in front of her. “But do you feel…weird, at all?”

Maya cocked her head to the side and blinked a few times in confusion.

“Um,” she said. “Not particularly. I still feel really full, and I need to pee, like now. Let me up.”

She began to sit up, but her motion was blocked by her enlarge stomach and she finally saw it for herself, staring at it unblinkingly for a few seconds before panic began to set it.

“What the hell?!” She shouted, rolling over and attempting to stand up. “What happened to me? Was it the milk?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel shrugged. “I guess maybe there could be a weird side effect to the milk as well. Maybe the doctor will know what to do about it tomorrow?”

“This is just fucking great!” Maya burst out. “I have a convention in two weeks, Rachel! I can’t cosplay looking like a pregnant cow!”

“I know, but didn’t you just tell me not to panic a few hours ago?” Rachel shot back. “Don’t lose your head!”

Maya looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she seemed to regain control of herself and just settled for snorting softly and turning to look at herself in the mirror.

“Jesus, I hope this isn’t going to take too long to deal with,” she said. “I just made a huge gamble putting out a video that’s going to piss a lot of people off, I need to be present now more than ever.”

“We’ll get it sorted out, somehow.” Rachel said, walking closer to Maya and standing just behind her so she could see her in the mirror.

"I really don't like this Rachel." Maya said. "I'm used to weird stuff happening to me, but this is almost too much for me."

"I know, but we've lived through some wild stuff in the past and come out no worse for it." Rachel responded soothingly. "Let's just take it one thing at a time. The doctor will be here to help us tomorrow."

“Well,” Maya said, turning to face Rachel. “We slept the whole day away, so what do we do with the rest of the night?”

“We could maybe do some roleplay?”

“Ooh, kinky, what are you thinking?”

“I don’t think it’s ever come up, but I do have a sort of thing for pregnant women.”

Rachel said it casually and without shame, but she wasn’t looking Maya directly in the eye.

“Oh, really?” Maya asked cockily, raising one eyebrow.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s just one of those things.”

“Oh, I’ll make a big deal out of it.” Maya grasped her swollen middle and began to moan. “Oh, honey, I can feel them kicking!”

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Rachel said, rolling her eyes and walking over to Maya. “It was only a suggestion.”

She stopped in front of her and looked up with her hands on her prodigious hips.

“Get down here and kiss me.” She said.

Maya bent down and kissed Rachel deeply and passionately.

“Hey,” she said into Rachel’s ear. “If we can’t laugh at each other, then who?”

They spent the evening together talking about the insanity of their present circumstances and wondering what could possibly be going on inside of Maya now. Eventually, Maya managed to pull off a bit of roleplay, pretending to be a dangerously hormonal pregnant woman who needed someone to give her a good fucking, to which Rachel obliged with enthusiasm.

*** * ***

The morning after, Rachel’s breasts were once again full to bursting and Maya’s belly had grown further throughout the night. She now looked like she was entering her third trimester of pregnancy—with twins. They had both decided, for Maya’s sake, that she shouldn’t partake of any more of Rachel’s milk, but it wasn’t the easiest decision Rachel had ever made; the pressure building inside of her bosom was immense. She finally broke down and jumped into the shower where she milked herself for nearly twenty minutes until she was fairly certain she was empty.

When it was nearly the time for the doctor to arrive, they were both idling away their time in the living room, anxiously awaiting his arrival and the explanation they fervently hoped he would have for them. Maya was playing a video game and trying not to think too much about her expanding midsection while Rachel read a novel to distract her from her ceaseless lactation. Right at noon, a knock came at their door and Rachel stood up to get it, motioning for Maya to remain seated.

She walked to the door and checked the peephole.

“It’s him!” She whispered to Maya. “He’s got a briefcase and looks like he’s a little nervous.”

“Well,” Maya said. “He may be worried we’re pretty angry about all the shit going on with us, so I can’t blame him. Let him in already.”

Rachel unfastened the door chain, unlocked the deadbolt, and opened the door.

“Dr. Salverson?” She said pleasantly enough, though some irritation seeped into her otherwise warm tone of voice. 

The doctor nodded at the mention of his name and took off his hat, holding it in front of himself as he tried to look apologetic and humble.

“Please, come in," Rachel said as she beckoned him inside. "Would you like a drink or anything?”

“Ah,” Dr. Salverson began in a reedy sort of voice that carried just a hint of a Scandinavian accent. “No thank you, Ms…?”

Rather than entering the apartment he stood just outside of the door and held his hand out, smiling pleasantly and waiting for her to tell him her name.

“Laurent, Rachel Laurent, doctor. Your little would-be guinea pig is my girlfriend.”

“Oh, you misunderstand me, Ms. Laurent. I didn’t intend for things to go so dreadfully wrong, you see. I only meant to try to convince Ms. Lang to back our product, oh it would have been so perfect if I hadn’t mixed everything up so badly–”

Rachel stopped him there.

“What do you mean mixed up?” She said.

“Ah, this is the very thing.” 

The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, identical to the one Rachel had found the pill inside of the day before.

“I was meant to give you this pill here, but you were most unfortunately given a prototype that I had with me in my jacket from some months ago. It was a stable enough product, but carried with it a few…unfortunate side effects we hadn’t yet worked out at the time. I only realized my mistake after Ms. Lang contacted me yesterday. I caught a plane first thing this morning to offer my sincere apologies and beg your forgiveness. I swear to do all I can to alleviate your symptoms as best I can.”

Rachel took in his diatribe with shock and more than a little apprehension. Finally, she spoke up, trying not to sound angry.

“Well, first come in,” she said. “Then we can talk about all the things going wrong here.”

She stood aside to allow Dr. Salverson into the apartment. As he entered he looked to his right and saw Maya laying on the couch and waving at him cheekily. He balked at the sight of her massively distended stomach and cleared his throat as he turned his gaze up towards her face and nodded in greeting.

“What’s up, doc?” She said. “Ever seen this before in your little experiments?”

The doctor seemed somewhat lost for words for a moment but he pulled himself together and spoke up.

“I have, as a matter of fact, Ms. Lang. I believe I know of a way to ease your symptoms if you would allow me to check a few things first.”

“Oh, go right ahead.” Maya said. “I don’t get around much lately. Hard to walk around for long with all this.”

She gesticulated in the direction of her belly and laid a hand on top of it for emphasis. The doctor looked to Rachel and began to ask questions. He opened his briefcase on top of their kitchen table as Rachel told him all about the effects the pill had had on her body and he prepared various instruments and tools. He inspected the red patches around her nipples, noting the way they had become gooey and then partially see-through, the juice production that eventually came to be full of what seemed to be watermelon seeds, and the increased sensitivity in her breasts. Dr. Salverson nodded along as she told him about the events of the previous day, stopping her once she reached the part about the seeds.

“These seeds,” he said, turning to look at Maya. “You ingested them?”

“More than a few, I’m afraid.” Maya answered. “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. Shows what I know, I guess.”

The doctor sighed.

“I assure you that you will be fine in the end, Ms. Lang.” he began. “However, you are not likely to enjoy what comes next. You see, you are–for lack of a better term–pregnant.”

Maya stared at him.

“I was hoping maybe it was just some sort of water retention thing from the weird watermelon juice milk.” She said. “You mean to say that I’m carrying something to term, or what?”

“I mean,” said the doctor. “That when you ingested the seeds that were produced by Ms. Laurent’s you took in her DNA which, in some way I do not entirely understand, ‘took root’ in your reproductive system. This is a fairly uncommon side effect in the earlier iteration of the pill, but one not entirely unknown to me. I believe that we can make this less…unpleasant for you.”

Maya didn’t like the way he had hesitated at the end of his sentence just then. She looked to Rachel for support and Rachel nodded, stepping up to the doctor and staring daggers at him, cocking one hip in her most dangerously Karen-esque battle stance, which was usually reserved for douchebags hitting on her girlfriend or judgmental holier-than-thou types giving them both a hard time.

“You’re going to start explaining what the side effects of that half-finished product you gave to us are or we’re going to get some lawyers involved. Now.”

The doctor looked at Rachel, he was over a foot taller than her, but he cowered at her icy gaze as Rachel’s impressive confidence overcame the doctor’s relatively meek personality.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said. “That’s what I mean to do. The effects on your breasts should stop after another five or six days, I wish I could do more for you, but honestly, your system will just process the effects of the pill and you will return to normal, perhaps they will be slightly larger in the end, I cannot say for sure.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be so bad.” Rachel said, looking down at her chest.

“As for Ms. Lang, I have, perhaps, less positive news.” The doctor went on. “As I say, the seeds will have taken root and they will continue to grow. You do not have to worry about children or any such thing as that. The only things you will produce are…well produce.”

He chuckled nervously at the joke. Rachel looked at him, stone-faced, and Maya gave him a look of confusion.

“You mean to say,” Maya said, working through her emotions as she spoke. “That I’m pregnant with–fruit?”

“I’m afraid so, yes.” Dr. Salverson said. “I can give you a product I developed to ease the birthing process. We developed it to aid the poor dairy cows who must give birth to remain fully productive. It works terribly well, I assure you.”

“Wait, wait,” Maya said, getting truly nervous about what she was hearing. “I’m going to keep getting bigger until I–what? Pop out a bunch of melons?”

“As I say, the seeds are already taking root. You could go to a hospital I suppose, but they will not be able to help beyond giving you a room in which to give birth. This product I am offering is not for human use, but I have plenty to give you. I would truly hope that we can deal with this, ah, ‘under the table’, I believe is the expression?”

Rachel spoke up, forgetting her new size and angrily getting too close to the doctor, her enlarged breasts pressing into his stomach.

“Listen to me, doctor,” Rachel said, pointing a finger at him. “This stupid mess is all your fault for giving us the wrong sample. I don’t care what happens to you, but I sure as hell care about what happens to Maya. How many of these things are we talking and what the hell are we supposed to do with them?”

“This the other part of the deal I’m willing to offer to you!” The doctor practically shouted in fear. “I have brokered a deal with my company. They do not want to ask for my resignation, which they would have to do if this mix up went public. I have done too much good work for them. They are willing to settle out of court for the trouble you have experienced and will offer a price on each of the melons you produce. They will have very interesting biological properties, perhaps even traces of human DNA which we could use in later experiments to help our research move forward. It’s potentially invaluable!”

Rachel took in everything he was saying and looked back at Maya, who looked disturbed and upset.

“What do you say, babe?” She asked. “You’re the one who has to deal with the worst of it now. Should we take the money or take them to court?”

Maya let out a groan of frustration and flopped back on the couch, her belly rising like a mountain from her otherwise svelte body.

“Oh, I hate to mess up people’s lives.” She said. “We’ll just settle, but you’d better make this process painless. How long will I be…like this?”

The doctor looked relieved and clapped his hands together.

“You will have every aid I can offer, Ms. Lang, thank you so much for your consideration.” He said. “Not many in your position would be so gracious to an old fool such as myself.”

“Right, right, I’m extraordinarily magnanimous. How long, doctor?” Maya asked again.

“Oh, um,” the doctor seemed to be calculating something in his head. “Likely a month or so. The whole process is somewhat rapid, but it still takes time.”

“Well my expectation for our settlement just went up considerably. I’m going to miss at least two conventions because of this.”

“I’m sure you will find the sum most agreeable Ms. Lang.”

“We’d better,” Rachel chimed in. “I’m not greedy, doctor, but this is a bit of a colossal fuck up, to be honest.”

“I, um, couldn’t agree more, ma’am. I will see to it that you are compensated and that Ms. Lang’s condition is fully monitored. It likely goes without saying, but please do not attempt to keep any of the melons, they will likely have seeds with the same effects and it would breach the contract we are going to need you to sign for your reparations.”

“No worries there, doc.” Maya said. “I don’t ever want to go through anything like this again.”

“Well, ladies, I must be on my way. I’ll be in touch, and I’ll likely be back in a few days with some of our attorneys to take you through the settlement and then we can all put this behind us.”

“Some a little later than others.” Maya pouted, putting a hand on her swollen belly and attempting to stand. “It was good to see you again, doctor, even after all this. I hope you’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Of course, I apologize most humbly once again, Ms. Lang.”

With that, the doctor bowed his way out of the apartment and Rachel shut the door behind him.

“I got the whole thing recorded,” Rachel said once she was sure the doctor was gone, holding up her phone. “We’ve got him if he doesn’t uphold his end of the agreement.”

“Rachel!” Maya said, surprised and wobbling on her feet as she waddled toward the bathroom. "You devious little minx! Good thinking though.”

“Thank you.” Rachel said with a bow. “I try.”

*** * ***

The lawyers settled for a significant sum after hearing Maya’s complaints and cowering under Rachel’s impressive and businesslike demeanor. It more than made up for the work that they both missed and set Maya up to take it easy for a while as she recovered from her present circumstances. The doctor gave Rachel a few doses of the birthing aid he had promised and told her to inject Maya when the contractions began. The drug was inside of a pen-like device and designed to be used by the average farmer so as long as Rachel pressed it into Maya’s thigh it should work as expected. He swore that it would not only ease her pain but temporarily alter her anatomy to more easily rid herself of her burden. He instructed them to place the melons in a refrigerated container they provided and call them when Maya was finished. They would take care of the rest.

All in all, it had been one of the strangest weeks of their lives. Rachel got over the effects of the pill within the week that the doctor had estimated and Maya, though she pouted about her lot, seemed to enjoy Rachel’s pampering throughout her ordeal. They spent the next two weeks just waiting. Rachel helped Maya get around the apartment when necessary, but they mostly just enjoyed each others’ company as Maya played her video games or they watched movies together. It was a strange but very pleasant time.

When the day finally arrived, Maya winced in pain as they got ready for bed for the night.

“I think I’m going to need that drug now, babe.” She said through gritted teeth and she sat down on her ass and rubbed her belly in small circles. “It’s happening.”

Rachel seized the drug dispensing device and jammed it into Maya’s thigh.

“Ow!” She shouted. “Jeez, no need to be so dramatic!”

She stopped joking around as a wave of pleasure swept immediately throughout her body.

“Oh,” she said dully. “Well, that’s awesome.”

She practically collapsed backward and moaned with pleasure as Rachel helped her remove her pajama bottoms for the process that was about to begin.

"Just push, Maya."

*** * ***

When it was all over, there was a wet mess on the floor of their apartment that Rachel was unsure of how to clean up, but she decided she would have Mendel & Genova pay for it. Maya was at last back down to something near her normal size, though her belly remained slightly bloated and would for several days afterward. Rachel had already called the company and told them that the melons were ready for transport. She turned to look at Maya, who was still on the floor, though Rachel had pulled her away from the mess and leaned her back against a stack of pillows.

“Rachel?”

Maya said weakly as Rachel placed the last of the small melons into the container as she had been instructed.

“Right here,” she said, kneeling down and taking Maya’s hand affectionately. “What is it?”

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

Maya began laughing uproariously, clearly still feeling some of the effects of the drug.

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
